Selamat Tidur Hijikata
by evenaru
Summary: Ini adalah sepotong memoriku yang kucatat di dalam sebuah buku. Sebetulnya aku sendiri bukan tipe orang yang senang menulis diary semacam ini, tapi cerita ini harus kutulis. Entah siapa yang akan membacanya, tapi siapapun itu, berhati-hatilah. Nyawaku yang hampir hilang hari itu bisa saja digantikan oleh oleh nyawa orang yang membaca catatan ini.


Yaap.. Ini adalah hasil karya yang dipersembahkan untuk Lyme dalam rangka "Memento Mori" FujoMedic.

Maaf.. Hasil fic untuk halloween pertama saia sangat tidak memuaskan. Dan sangat pendek. Dan sangat tidak memuaskan. Gomen.. (writer block tingkat tinggi) /sujud sembah

Bagi yang sudah membaca maaf apabila tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi anda sekalian. Saia sebagai author yang jarang nulis fic masi harus belajar untuk lebih banyak nulis fic. Hiks

Review anda para pembaca sangat saia harapkan!

-0-

Selamat Tidur Hijikata

Disclaimer : Gintama by Hideaki Sorachi

Rating : T

Warning : Typo, OOC, kependekan, ga rapih, dll

-0-

Ini adalah sepotong memoriku yang kucatat di dalam sebuah buku. Sebetulnya aku sendiri bukan tipe orang yang senang menulis diary semacam ini, tapi cerita ini harus kutulis. Entah siapa yang akan membacanya, tapi siapapun itu, berhati-hatilah. Nyawaku yang hampir hilang hari itu bisa saja digantikan oleh oleh nyawa orang yang membaca catatan ini.

-0-

"Hijikata!" Aku menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilku. Ternyata Okita. Aku kembali menekuni aktivitasku bermain game di smartphoneku, menganggap dia tidak ada. Pasti ia ingin menggangguku lagi dengan ide anehnya.

Sebuah pukulan keras melayang di kepalaku. Aku memandangi kesal wajah menyebalkannya. "Salahmu sendiri tidak menjawab."

"Mau apa kamu?"

"Hari ini jadi ke rumahku kan?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan bilang kamu lupa."

"Lupa apa ya?"

Dan serangan kedua jatuh di tempat yang sama dengan serangan tadi.

"Hei! Jangan pukul kepalaku terus!"

"Oh ayolah! Bukannya hari ini kamu bilang akan ke rumahku untuk melanjutkan game online horror itu!"

Aku memandanginya. Benar-benar kesal. Dia tahu aku sangat benci segala sesuatu berbau horror, entah film maupun game. Pertama kali memainkannya adalah kesalahan terbesar. Saat itu dia menipuku dengan mengatakan game itu adalah game RPG biasa. Dan aku tidak akan memainkannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kamu bercanda? Kapan juga aku berjanji?"

"Ckckck. Tidak baik seorang ketua OSIS mengingkari janjinya. Pokoknya nanti kamu harus datang!"

-0-

Hari sudah gelap. Kegiatan klub hari ini memang sangat padat, mengingat akan ada pertandingan minggu depan. Sangat melelahkan. Kalau saja aku tidak ada janji, pasti aku sudah tidur di rumah. Seharusnya anak itu menungguku, tapi ia pulang duluan karena dia terlalu malas menunggu.

Sekolah dan rumahnya tidak begitu jauh, kurang lebih 10 menit perjalanan. Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Kenapa juga aku harus menuruti dia?

"Bruk!"

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak melihat jalan." Pria yang aku tabrak diam saja. Mata merahnya hanya menatapku tajam lalu ia pergi. "Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Rambut perak dan mata merah, kombinasi yang aneh."

Sesampainya aku di depan rumahnya, aku melihat ada kejanggalan. Kenapa pagar dan pintu depan tidak terkunci? Dan kenapa tidak ada lampu rumah yang menyala?

Darah. Itulah yang pertama kali aku lihat ketika membuka pintu rumah sahabatku. Kupikir ia terluka lagi karena mencari masalah adalah hobinya. Aku melepas kedua sepatuku dan memanggilnya. "Hei! Okita!" Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mulai punya firasat buruk melihat semakin banyak tetesan darah di lantai rumahnya.

Tampak suatu genangan air keluar dari kamarnya. Aku mendekat dan mendapati genangan air itu ternyata adalah genangan darah. Pintu kamarnya terkunci dari dalam. Panik, aku mendobrak pintunya. Dalam keadaan gelap, aku melihat samar Okita terduduk di depan layar komputer.

"Okita? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tidak ada respon. Aku mendekatinya pelan. Kupegang pundaknya dan Okita berdiri tiba-tiba dari kursi.

"Bruk!" Aku jatuh ke lantai. Kaget.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"Sialan kamu!"

"Ahahahahaha. Ah, aku puas sekali."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rasanya jantungku hampir lepas. Lama-lama aku bisa kena serangan jantung kalau seperti ini terus.

"Hari ini kan halloween. Sayang sekali kalau kita tidak merayakannya."

"Aku pulang. Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu!"

"Ahaha. Jangan marah Hijikata!"

Aku membanting pintu rumahnya. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti kenapa sampai detik ini aku masih bisa berteman dengannya. Aku berjalan keluar dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba ada suara siulan yang entah muncul darimana, "Selamat tidur Okita."

-0-

Siapapun tidak akan menyangka. Bahkan aku sendiri masih tidak percaya. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihat Okita. Polisi mengatakan tubuhnya tercabik-cabik sehingga aku tidak diizinkan untuk melihat mayatnya. Menurut keterangan mereka, ia ditemukan tewas pada dini hari. Itu tepat 3 jam setelah aku meninggalkan rumahnya.

Aku pulang dari kantor polisi dengan rasa bersalah. Sungguh, aku benci padanya, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin dia mati seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, aku berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Rumahnya saat ini disegel oleh kepolisian. Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki tujuan apapun, tapi ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Aku menyusuri rumahnya sekali lagi, seakan mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu. Saat tiba di kamarnya, entah bagaimana, aku melihat banyak potongan benda berwarna putih. Aku mengambilnya dan sedetik itu aku menyadari sesuatu. Benda putih adalah sebuah rambut. Dan kemarin aku aku menabrak pria dengan rambut putih. Kurasa itu semua bukan kebetulan.

Aku berlari menyusuri kompleks perumahan itu, berharap dapat menemukan pria berambut putih lagi. 3 jam berlari dan aku tidak menemukan apapun. Aku duduk di sebuah taman dalam kompleks itu dengan putus asa.

Ditengah kelelahan, aku melihat sesosok pria berjalan mendekatiku. Pria berambut putih itu. Mata merahnya kembali menatapku dengan tajam. Dari mulutnya menetes darah dan di tangannya ada sepotong tangan. Seketika bulu kudukku berdiri. Nyawaku terancam.

"Ah, kamu pria yang kemarin menabrakku kan?"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku juga tidak bisa berlari. Sekujur tubuhku terasa kaku.

"Kemarin aku baru saja menyantap sesuatu. Tapi rasa laparku masih belum terpuaskan. Apa kemarin yang kumakan itu? Okita namanya?"

Mendengar namanya aku sedikit terpancing emosi. Kukumpulkan sisa keberanianku untuk berdiri.

"Sebenarnya kamu ini apa? Dan kenapa kamu memakan temanku kemarin?"

Pria berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum, dengan darah masih menetes. "Namaku Gintoki. Orang-orang menyebutku sebagai kanibal. Tapi jangan samakan aku dengan mereka. Karena aku ini adalah Ghoul."

"Ghoul?"

"Daripada berbincang lama-lama. Bagaimana kalau langsung kupraktekkan apa yang kulakukan pada temanmu kemarin?"

Ia membuang potongan tangan yang ia pegang. Entah bagaimana, tubuhnya berada tepat di depanku dan aku tidak bisa mengelaknya. Tangannya sekarang ada di leherku. Cengkeramannya sangat kuat dan aku tidak bisa bernafas. Kesadaranku perlahan menurun. Aku mendengar ia bersiul.

"Selamat tidur Hijikata."

-0-


End file.
